snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Walter Auditore
Walter Auditore is a pure-blood wizard, currently incarcerated in Nurmengard following his association with the scandal of 2082 with tampered Muggle Artifacts along with the use of the Cruciatus Curse. He was born 31st of January in 2043 in London, England as the only child to Emilio & Camilla (née Sole) Auditore. At the age of eleven, he was admitted to Hogwarts where he was sorted into the house of Slytherin. Walter was a well-mannered student, his parents were close with the Potters, forming a connection with his future wife Selena-Rose & brother-in-law Charely Potter. During his third year of schooling, his parents succumbed to the outbreak of Dragon Pox leading him to stay with the Potters for the duration of his schooling. Walter dated girls in his school years, but would eventually date Selena-Rose after she became of age and they grew close and shared a common interest in forming a profit to help others, so they dabbled in muggle artifacts after her graduation together. Making muggle-made appliances compatible with wizard-use before working for the Norwegian Ministry of Magic where they would marry and have a son together, Luc. Life was blissful despite the family tragedies that occurred with the Potters. The family made a name for themselves with his wife and son even appearing on Witch Weekly glamorizing their lifestyle. Unfortunately what came with fame and success often brought enemies toward them. Workers who would abuse their position by tampering with the products before selling them, tarnishing their reputation little by little. Together their wealth grew, enough to purchase a vacation home in Sweden where they would live frequently with the other Potters during holidays. Walter loved his family, he didn't take nonsense and was fairly strict but shared his warmth privately with his new family. Knowing Luc was a tender and open-loving kid, he feared that others would take advantage of his kindness and after talking with Selena-Rose they sent him to Durmstrang where he would toughen up but still teach him that being caring is not a form of weakness despite other's influences. Eventually, one of the staff at Durmstrang went too far with Luc, enabling him and Selena-Rose to attack and finish off the offender. They were pardoned of the situation, however, whilst a background check was being done in the process their career began to untangle. Finances involving fraud and links to former employees taking advantage of muggles were being linked to their names. Due to this, they were forced to send Luc to live with his brother-in-law, Charely, during the proceedings and trial. They were found guilty to the public's disapproval, it took a series of lawyers and requests for a re-trial before it was granted. Their 80-year sentence was lessened down to 20 years, with eligibility for parole after 15. It wouldn't be until 2100 that Walter may finally have the chance to leave Nurmengard. In the meantime, he is proud to see the man Luc has become despite his absence and meeting his grandchildren and daughter-in-law. The trial was set for 2100 where he would remain at Nurmengard for the remainder of the year, he would be released in 2101 at last with his wife. Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2061 Category:Alumni Category:Incarcerated